


Survival

by Sumi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sometimes the shit they do to survive gets to Clementine.





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Zombie prompt.

Clementine ended the walker’s life with two bullets to the head. Walker blood splashed onto the left side of her face and arm but Clementine didn’t so much as flinch. She just lifted up her arm, wiping the blood off on the already stained sleeve.

Behind her sat AJ, now three years old and increasingly talkative. He squirmed, face scrunched up as if he were about to cry. “Clem!”

“Hey Goofball,” Clementine cooed. She walked over towards the kid before crouching in front of him. “It’s okay now, Goofball. The big, bad walker is gone. He won’t try to hurt you anymore.”

You could only keep a child innocent in this fucked up world for so long. Clementine’s innocence died the day she had to shoot and kill Lee. She’d learned so much since then; mostly bad but a few good moments. Those always seemed fleeting, however.

“Clem,” AJ whined, throwing his arms around her neck. He clung tightly to Clementine, soft whimpers escaping the child. “Bad walker.”

Clementine let out a tired and weak laugh. “That’s right, AJ.”

Incoming footsteps caused Clementine to pull away from AJ and aim her gun that she’d never put down. She quickly lowered the gun upon realizing who it was. “Shit Javi!” Clementine hissed. “A little warning next time! I thought you were a walker.”

“Not my intention, Clem but I was a little busy trying to avoid the large horde of walkers just a few feet away,” Javi retorted. The annoyed expression shifted to concern when Javi’s eyes landed on AJ. “How’s he doing?”

Clementine sighed. “A little shaken up but otherwise fine.”

“The horde’s closing in. Do we have have to--”

“-- Cover ourselves in walker guts? Yeah. There’s no way we’re gonna get through them..”

Without another word, Javi walked towards the walker Clementine killed and began covering the top half of his body in it’s guts. Reluctantly, Clementine copied his actions and did the same to AJ.

It was yet another attempt to survive in this fucked up world and for AJ, Clementine would keep on doing it.

She had too.


End file.
